


Overexposed

by Septemberific



Category: Love Is a Camera - Sophie Ellis Bextor (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septemberific/pseuds/Septemberific
Summary: Her company is framed in monochrome.





	

She was always a girl fanciful enough to believe anything, while also being much too curious to heed warnings. It was not a wise combination. The whispers about the woman who lived in the house on the hill thus fell on ears all too eager to listen. 

_Don't ever go there,_ they said, _and walk quickly if you must go by that way. And if you ever see her - and god forbid you ever see her - if she ever speaks to you..._

Of course she went there. Often. She walked slowly past the end of the driveway at least once a week, longing to see the woman who lived in that big, crumbling house; hoping that one day, perhaps, she would come out and speak to her. She walked along the lane, under the shady trees, and she dreamed, and never really expected anything to happen. 

-

"I'd so like to take your picture," the witch said, leaning close enough to touch, though she didn't reach out her hand to brush the girl's tender cheek, sweep aside a lock of fallen hair. 

Out here in the lane, past the end of the long, curving drive, she remained carefully under the shade of her umbrella. But she didn't need to touch the girl to know she wanted to be touched. 

"You would? But why?" said the girl, her eyes wide, her breath catching. She was fairly trembling, wanting so badly to know.

"I'm an artist, you see." The witch's eyes travelled over the girl's face. Oh, she was a little frightened, yes indeed, and so very willing to follow that feeling wherever it took her. "You'll come, won't you?" she asked.

Although of course the witch already knew, always knew, the answer to her questions.

-

"Who is she?" the man asked, looking up at the picture of the girl on the wall. 

"Just a girl. A lovely girl who came to sit for me one day. She was curious, you see."

"About photography?"

"About everything. She's not so curious now."

"I suppose that happens to us all when we grow up," he said, thinking the picture looked several years old at least. Thinking the girl must not be quite such a girl anymore. "Isn't it sad?"

"Do you think she looks sad?"

He frowned, stroking his beard. "No, she looks..."

"I think she looks wise."

He had only been thinking that the girl was very pretty. "Wise?"

"Yes. She's one who has seen much for her years. I do believe she managed to have everything she wanted, in the end."

Looking at the lady sitting across from him, looking back at him with her fascinating eyes, he decided he, too, would have everything he wanted. It was why he had followed her in the park that day, after all, why he had followed her all the way here from the city to this little crumbling house on the hill.

There was a timeless quality to her beauty. He could never imagine her growing old. Hers was a face, he thought as he sipped his wine, he wouldn't mind looking at forever.

-

With a knowing smile the witch reached over and took his hand. "Follow me," she said.


End file.
